1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an instrument for the improvement of golfing by the use of mirrors and scribe lines as guides to align the golfer's shoe tips on a horizontal scribe line seen by one eye, and the intended target for the golf ball to travel that is seen by the other eye and aligned on a vertical scribe line, and seen by the golfer simultaneously as a vertical scribe line extending perpendicularly to the intended target superimposed perpendicularly to a horizontal scribe line superimposed onto the golfer's shoe tips.
2. Description of Prior Art
Golfing devices currently utilized and/or having patents issued use mirrors which allow only the use of one eye of the golfer at any time while being used. There is no binocular, simultaneous use of both eyes to see the intended target for the ball to travel, and the golfer's shoe tips.